Space
by SekushiXelda
Summary: This is an in-depth look into the true mind of the Titan's leader. I feel that this shows a side of Robin that we never see, but I think it's there. There's also a hint of Robin and Starfire romance, but it's more of a good friendship.


My head hurts…

I look up at my room and stare blankly at my computer screen in front of me. The lights flash and various words scroll along the screen. They don't mean anything to me because I don't care right now. Right now I just want to be alone. By myself. In my own space…

A sudden, loud buzzing noise breaks the calm silence and startles me a bit.

"Robin! Something is happening in the city!" I hear Starfire's voice call out to me.

My door opens and Cyborg rushes in, "C'mon man! Somethin's comin' this way!"

I leap off my chair and grab my weapon belt, "Something we've seen before?" I demand as I rush over to him.

"Can't tell, but I don't think so. The citizens've been reporting attacks from rabid trees and plants. We've also heard that there's some guy that's been bringin' the plants to life. Somebody sayin' somethin' 'bout revivin' the power of nature or whatever," he shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly.

I sigh, "Why now?" I mumble under my breath. I run out of my room and Cyborg follows me out into the main hall where everyone's gathered.

"All right guys; let's go take care of whatever this is!" Everyone nods at my command and we all hurry out the door.

We defeat this enemy just as easily as all the others. Just another religious nut, this time it was some cult trying to wipe people out so the city could become a forest again. That's the only thing that ever changes, who we fight. Other than that every fight is basically the same. Even the enemies we battle seem to be less diverse lately. It gets so monotonous; sometimes I wonder why we even bother. We get a call, go out and get beaten by the villain, regroup, have a big epiphany of how to beat them and save the day. Everyone else is ok with that; it never gets old to them. Me, well, lately I'm a different story. I haven't told anybody this, but I'm curious. What if we didn't defeat an enemy? What would happen? Would life take a more interesting turn instead of being so repetitive? I know, sounds more like something Raven would think doesn't it?

But, the thing is, if we didn't wipe these enemies out, then it would put a lot of lives in danger. Thus, I can't let my curiosity get the better of me. Not when it means that others would get hurt. That would be selfish of me.

So I'll just keep doing what I do. Over and over. God I need to be alone right now.

I run back to my room to get away from it all. I'm so distracted I don't even pay attention to Starfire's voice yelling after me, "Robin! What is the matter?"

I need some space.

My door slides open and closed automatically, but right now it can't go fast enough. My forehead feels like something is punching it from the inside.

_Just take some medicine for the pain, _says a part of me.

I shake my head no vigorously, which probably doesn't help a headache, _Pills are for wimps who can't handle a little pain,_ I argue back.

I sit down on my chair and lean my head down so it's almost between my knees. They say this is supposed to help relieve a headache. It doesn't.

The sound of footsteps goes from feint to loud as someone approaches my door. I let out a heavy sigh, hoping whoever it is will hear me and know not to bother me. However, I know this will not work.

It doesn't.

"Robin, it is Starfire," I know, I can tell from your voice, "Robin is there something wrong? Please tell me. You seem different lately. Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Her pleading makes me feel ashamed of myself for keeping secrets.

_I'm sorry Star. I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone. I'm sorry…_

"Robin please. Can you at least let me come in?" She begs with me.

I shake my head, even though I know she can't see me, _No, I can't let you in. If I let you into my private space, you'll undoubtedly get into my head. You'll make me talk, and I can't let you do that…_

"Ok Robin, if you want to be alone I will let you be alone. But please Robin, don't stay silent if you are hurting. It will not help you get better. Avoiding people is not the answer; it will not make things better. Believe me; I have experienced this kind of thing before. Do you remember?"

I do.

"You helped me through those hard times. You and everyone else. And if it had not been for your help, well, I know I would not be who I am today. So please, talk to me if you need me. We are all your friends and we are all here to help you," She sighs and I can tell she turns away from my door, "I will leave you alone now my friend."

Suddenly my heart begins to feel heavy with remorse. I don't want her to go. Her footsteps sound like thunder as she slowly walks away from my door, _Wait! Please don't leave me!_

I leap up off my chair and run to the door. It opens and I see her there. She doesn't turn around to face me. I don't care. I don't need her to. I rush up to her and wrap my arms around her shoulders. We stand there silent for a few seconds. She puts her hands on my arms.

"I'm sorry Starfire," I don't tell her why. I don't need to, _I'm sorry for keeping secrets. For lying to you. For being a bad leader. For losing confidence, _But most of all, _I'm sorry for hurting you._

I think she reads my mind because she remains silent.

"Thank you," I tell her. I can tell she smiles.

Suddenly, being alone in my own space doesn't seem so appealing anymore. Now I want a friend, to share that space.

~Fin~

This fic was inspired by the word "Space." I used a random word generator. Thanks for the inspiration Random Word Generator Plus! ^_^


End file.
